The present invention relates to a method of making a meat product from a bird, as well as to the bird meat product produced thereby and, more specifically, to such a bird meat product which is deboned to form a bird meat product having minimal waste.
Birds, such as poultry and fowl, are conventionally eviscerated, dressed and sold either as a whole bird or as separate parts, i.e., breasts, thighs, drumsticks, wings, etc. Typically whole birds are sold with the skin in place and with the meat still attached to the bones.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for innovative meat products, particularly for products which require less time for preparation and which include little or no waste. There has also been an increasing demand for meat products which are boneless, or relatively boneless, which results in such meat products being easier to prepare and to consume. Hence, products such as boneless chicken breasts, chicken tenders, etc., have enjoyed tremendous commercial success. Other innovative products such as "hot wings," "buffalo wings," etc., have also obtained enhanced popularity for the respective cuts from which they are prepared.
Such innovative meat products are frequently sold by food services at large events, such as concerts, baseball games, football games, and other sporting events. Unfortunately, while the variety of meat products typically served at large sporting events tremendously enhances the enjoyment of the spectators and fans, the bones that are left over generate a significant amount of litter and waste that is often strewn throughout the stands. Even more problematic, is the throwing of bones onto the field by rowdy fans. Such a throwing of bones is, in the best case, rude and generally lowers the enjoyment of the sporting event for other spectators. In the worst case, the throwing of bones onto the athletic field can pose a safety hazard to athletes and can result in slip related and/or other injuries to athletes.
What is needed by those associated with the food preparation industry, but so far unavailable in the contemporary art, is a method of preparing a meat product from a bird that results in an attractive, boneless bird meat product which is ideal for distribution and sale by food services at large sporting events or other gatherings.